


Why me

by Amaya_Skylark



Category: Candle cult, The Candle Cult
Genre: F/M, Fluff, cuteness, its all fluff, teethrotting fluff, that title sounds so fucking angsty and this is all just cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 18:08:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5835604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amaya_Skylark/pseuds/Amaya_Skylark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baal has a question for Amaya,<br/>How did she ever fall in love with him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why me

The Den was warm, the fireplace - a new addition- bright with warm flames, the curtains half drawn letting the light of the setting sun fall over the two figures curled in the pile of blankets and pillows on the rug.  
Baal watched Amaya doze lightly, curled against his side with a contented grin and his arms wrapped lightly around her human waist, her tail curling back around them and serving as a perfect back rest for him.  
He sighed happily and brushed his lips against her forehead, seeing her eyes blink sleepily at him as he drew back he couldn’t help but smile, she was so cute.  
"Mm, hey." she hummed.  
"Hey." he whispered back.  
She smiled and laughed softly, burying her face against his neck and cuddling closer.  
"Love you." she murmured.  
His heart beat picked up and he felt his neck heat in time with his widening grin, quickly reaching the point of nearly hurting, eyes crinkling up as he nuzzled against her hair, lose from its bun for the night.  
"Love you too." the reply was whispered like a secret, but she heard it more than easily, the momentary tightening of her arms proof enough.  
Silence returned to settle over the room, the pop and crack of the fire the only sound.  
"Why me?" the question slipped from his mouth before he'd even realized the thought had crossed his mind.  
Glancing down he saw Amaya's concerned eyes blinking back at him, the worry tinged with confusion.  
"Baal?"  
"What on earth did I do," he whispered, brushing a lock of hair behind her ear "that could ever have let someone as wonderful as you fall in love with me?"  
The concern and confusion cleared from her eyes immediately, replaced instead by sympathy.  
Leaning up and brushing her lips against Baal's gently, she relaxed back down to her spot easily.  
"Who in all the worlds would I have fallen in love with but you?"  
His heart beat picked up again and he smiled, leaning and pressing their foreheads together,  
"But why me? Surely you could have chosen someone better?"  
The sympathy in her eyes only increased, touched with some sadness now as she brushed her hand against his cheek bone.  
"Since I have come here," She whispered "Everyone has expected of me something, obedience, strength, endurance, kindness, caring, mothering, sometimes I feel that I am to stand no matter what so that I can look after everyone else, that I am the last net of safety for all my friends and family, that if I should falter, then they will all falter too."  
She glanced down for a moment and blinked rapidly, her eyes were damp.  
"Do not take it that I do not love the others, that they can come to me when they need is something that brings me joy, but the constant expectations are heavy sometimes."  
At this she looked back up and met his eyes again, smile filled with love and eyes turning bright.  
"And then came you, loud and rude and brash, you demanded not of me, but of everyone," She laughed softly "I found you so infuriating at first, but you turned out to be kind and respectfully and funny too, and still you did not expect anything but for me to be me, to be human, I felt that I could rely on you, and then, suddenly, 

 

I loved you." 

Baal blinked past the wetness growing in his eyes, trying to swallow the lump in his throat as he pressed his lips to Amaya's again, trying to show in his actions what he could not put into words.  
"I love you too." the words where whispered and slightly choked, but the dazzling smile he got for it was worth the effort a thousand times over.


End file.
